Duck and Run
by Ithuriel Edhelmir
Summary: My first songfic!! Yay!! The song is Duck and Run by 3 Doors Down, and I hope you like it!!


Duck and Run  
By Goldberry  
Authoress here!! First off, I'd like to apologize for changing my pen-name so many times. All my old pen-names suck, so I chose this. Goldberry is from Tolkien's book The Fellowship of the Ring. If you haven't read that book, do so RIGHT AWAY!! Read it before the movie comes out in December!! Anyway, about my story: Duck and Run is a song by 3 Doors Down. I got the inspiration for this story from listening to this song. I always think about the G boys and how they stand up to the world even though the world turns them away, and how they can't(or won't) back down from a fight whenever I listen to this song. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, 3 Doors Down or MTV. Booooooooh;_;  
  
Duck and Run  
  
A young girl of about fourteen years of age is sitting on a couch, watching MTV. The screen is black as the quiet strums of an electric guitar can be heard. As the music grows in volume, the screen changes to a young man sitting on the open hatch of a large robot-looking machine. Brown hair hangs in his eyes as he types at a keyboard, and prussian blue eyes narrow as a man begins to sing.  
  
To this world I'm unimportant  
Just because I have nothing to give  
So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around  
  
The guitar continues playing as the scene changes. This time we see a young blonde man sitting in a desk with papers scattered over the top. He looks down sadly at the papers, sighs heavily, then looks out the window. The man resumes his singing.  
  
All my work and endless measures   
Never seem to get me very far  
Walk a mile just to move an inch  
Now even though I'm trying so damn hard  
I'm trying so hard  
  
Another scene change, this time to a young boy sitting cross-legged on a large pinnacle of rock jutting out a river bed. He is meditating, his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in thought. Behind him sits another robot-looking machine.  
  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run  
'Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone  
There is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No, 'cause I am already here, oh no!!  
  
With the next scene change, we see a long-haired boy sitting on a pile of scrap. His long chestnut braid swings gently in the small breeze. His violet eyes are unblinking in deep thought.  
  
I am already here, down on my knees  
I am already here, oh no, I am already here   
I must have told you a thousand times  
I'm not running away  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
No I pass away  
  
The next to last scene change shows a tall boy next to a lion cage. The big beast growls contentedly as the young man runs his hand over its head. After a while he stands and looks toward the horizon, his hair blocking one of his emerald eyes.   
  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run  
'Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone  
There is nothing there to fear   
Ths world cannot bring me down  
No 'cause I am already here  
  
The t.v. screen now flashes five still black and white photos of the previously mentioned robotic machines fighting. One has a beam cannon, one has two sickles, one has a glaive, one has a scythe and the last one is spraying missiles and bullets everywhere.   
  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run  
'Cause I'm not built that way  
When everything is gone  
There is nothing there to fear  
This world cannot bring me down  
No 'cause I am already here  
  
As the music abruptly ends, the screen turns black again. The girl gets up from her spot on the the couch and turns the t.v. off.   
***Owari***  
Love it? Hate it? Please review, and keep in mind that flames will be used to warm up my feet(my feet are always FREEZING!!), so make sure that it's a nice review. This isn't the best story I've written. I've written stories a lot better than this one. Domo arigatou!! Ja!!  
  
  



End file.
